Ordinary Day
by Callista Miralni
Summary: Songfic. It's an ordinary day in the AsakuraKyoyama household when Yoh turns on the radio and Anna reflects on all the things Yoh has encouraged her and taught her to do. YohAnna, really fluffy for my writing style


Ordinary Day

Callista Miralni

Okay, I'm on a roll with oneshot songfics but that's not the point. I've been meaning to do this songfic for quite a long time now. This is a YohAnna fic for all of you fans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon in the Asakura/Kyoyama household. Anna was cleaning the living room while Yoh was tiding up the kitchen.

Suddenly, Yoh turned on the radio and a soft piano rang throughout the household.

Anna paused her work to listen to the song.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy_

_He was looking to the sky and_

_As he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize_

_That everyday he finds just what he's looking for_

_And like a shooting star he shines, and he said_

Anna smiled slightly to herself. An ordinary day with an ordinary boy. How fitting.

This song matched the description of Yoh perfectly.

How many times did Anna notice that Yoh looked at the stars daily, as if he was drawing strength from them?

Even after the shaman tournament, Yoh had excelled and shone through all the matches when all the odds were against him.

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams_

_Lie right in the palm of your hand_

How many times had Yoh softly asked Anna to trust him no matter what? Not that she doubted him anyways, it always made her feel safe to hear those words.

Live while you can? Wasn't that sort of like Yoh's philosophy, that everything would be alright? That was all she could hold onto when the world thought him dead those years ago durning the tournament.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_

_Though they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_and you'd swear those words could heal and_

_As I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine_

_And I know he's no stranger_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time and he said_

There was no doubt in Anna's mind and heart that she loved him. But did he know that? Could Yoh see past the harsh, icy exterior to see the vunurable, caring person underneath?

Even Anna doubted that she herself could see that rarer side of her.

But his smile always made her melt inside and made her believe that everything truly would be alright.

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams_

_Lie right in the palm of your hand_

"Dream Anna. That's all we have now." Yoh had once told her.

What were her dreams? To be an inn-hostess? To be the wife of the Shaman King? To be an _itako_? To be with Yoh?

_Please come with me_

_See what I see_

_Touch the stars for_

_Time will not flee_

_Time will not flee_

_Can't you see..._

Anna smiled slightly to herself. She could hear Yoh singing along with the popular song in the kitchen.

Her mind dwelled to another set of memories.

"C'mon Anna please? Please come with me." he had begged her.

Stargazing on the roof was one of her -their, favorite activities. Everytime the two of them just lay in complete silence, staring at the stars, time really did stand still.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And that boy, that ordinary boy_

_Was it all in my head?_

_Didn't he ask if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real_

_But as I looked to the door_

_I saw that boy_

_Standing there with a deal and he said_

Sometimes Anna wondered if this part of her life was real. Shortly after the Shaman Fight had began, life had become more orderly, as if she was moving through it in a daze.

But only Yoh's simple prescence reminded her that this was not a dream; Yoh would never be there if she was back in the mountains.

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams_

_Lie right in the palm of your hand_

Anna used to take life for granted. Life was pointless to her; why bother when the dead were practically part of her very being?

She knew of Yoh's dark, haunting past. Anna often wondered how he could remain so cheerful after all he's been through.

Maybe it was because of his dream- to live an easy, happy life.

Anna stole a glance at Yoh. He was staring out the kitchen window. She resumed her dusting when she felt something warm wrap around her waist.

"Just an ordinary day, huh Anna?" Yoh whispered into her ear.

Anna didn't respond as she normally does. She turned her head to face Yoh and said,

"When has any day been ordinary with you around?"

Yoh smiled at her and embraced her tighter.

To Yoh's surprise, she didn't push him away or slap him.

In fact, she hugged him in return.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but_

_He was looking to the sky._


End file.
